harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violette mourns her sister
On the heels of her sister, Jennifer's death, Violette sits in her bedroom and mourns her. She also has more than a few words to say about her sister's killer, Rhonda Whittenberg. This one scene episode is a monologue by Violette. Scene Background: Violette's bedroom. Violette is getting dressed and ready for her sister's funeral. Tears are falling from her eyes, as she chooses a dress that Jennifer had given to her. She looks at one of the pictures that the two had done after they graduated from school. VIOLETTE: Oh, Jen. I look around this room and I wonder what else I've done. For so many years, we were known as the Harper twins. Everyone would look and see us coming down the hall at school and would see that we were around. It was interesting. And our circle of friends were always in awe of who we were. But nonetheless, they loved us for us. No questions. I am looking at a picture of us the day we graduated. Me, you, Gisele; Nancy, Lois, Lucia, Matt and Cam. The G8. Everyone knew who we were. Even Bethany Arthur, and she hated us. You'll not believe it, but even Bethany was here, and wouldn't you know it. She was crying like crazy! I still don't trust her as far as I could throw her, but compared to that bitch who killed you, I would have preferred Bethany being around! Gisele brought a nice floral arrangement, and Lucia and Lois brought another one. They color coordinated, just like they did ever since we first met them. Cam brought a sweater that he had made up for you, and gave it to me. Now, please, sis, don't haunt me, but Cam told me that he thought very highly of you, and had that evil bitch not done what she had done, he told me he would have wanted to get together again. He loved you, hon, and no question, he would always love you. (Violette takes a drink of some water. Her expression is stormy now.) VIOLETTE: You, Rhonda Whittenberg. You are an absolute ass! What you did to me and my family will be avenged! I have never hated anyone in my life, until you! You hated my family, you hated the Minzells, and God knows how you made their lives hell. Also your former husband and his family! Nobody on earth would believe the hell you put people through! I've never thought that you could do anything as sinister as what you did. You tried to blow my sister up, after you paralyzed her by shoving her down a flight of stairs! Then you shot her in cold blood! In the presence of several witnesses, you murdered her! Then what makes it even worse was you laughed in derision after you killed my sister! I will say this! There is NO place on this Earth that will hide you from me and my family! Believe me, my family will destroy you, Rhonda Whittenberg! You may claim to be one of the high and mighty Hollister family, but compared to the Harpers, your family is nothing! YOU are nothing! You think you can destroy my family?! Well, lady, you will find out otherwise! NOBODY messes with the Harper family! And Rhonda Whittenberg, you are going to go down! I remember Dylan telling me about his and Sheila's battles with Molly Wainwright! I never thought I would live to see the day I would say this, but you made even THAT bitch look tame! One day, and I pray it is soon, you will be charged for your crimes. I am sorry that Massachusetts is not a death penalty state! You'd be PERFECT for the death penalty. Burn in hell, Rhonda Whittenberg! It's the only penance you can do that would be proper enough! Evil bitch! (Violette finishes her hair. She looks at her picture of Jennifer) VIOLETTE: Well, it's time, Jen. The family is gathering for us to celebrate your life. And you really have a lot to celebrate. You are no longer in pain, and I will miss you more than I can say. We will always be close, and I will always cherish you. I love you, Jennifer Marie Harper. I will see you on the other side. (Violette is ready to go to the funeral. She kisses her sister's picture, and she goes out of her room. The scene closes in on Jennifer's picture and the scene slowly fades) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes